


Hunt

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, Hellhounds, Hurt Dean Winchester, Orgasm, Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Sam brings playmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned. This is a very dark series. Dean's life is one of pain and torture at his brother's hand. Sam has no redeeming characteristics.

Sam can make the room anything for Dean and tonight, it’s a pitch black maze. The walls aren’t real, that would block the sounds, but that doesn’t stop Dean from crashing into them in his headlong flight.

The growls of the hellhounds that hunt his brother echo from all directions and Sam watches Dean race in panic for nonexistent safety. Dean’s stunned by the last wall he hits and a low moan crawls from his throat at the feeling of hot breath from all sides.

Flesh tears, bones crack and Sam comes, untouched, as Dean’s voice crescendos over it all.


End file.
